Kingdom hearts: Birth By Love
by Xeir Zith
Summary: What made Xehanort so intent on controlling the darkness, what made him so intent on reforging the x-blade and restarting the keyblade war ? When he possess Aqua, all the past memories come to light, and Aqua finds the truth of what happened to her friend. Xehanort once loved a woman, and she too loved him. Terraqua and XehanortOC Canon divergence and ignores KH3. Blackbird is mine
1. Time

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Love

Destiny Islands. A long time ago...

Two children sat at the edge of the dock. Staring at the sunrise. One had bright white hair that went to his shoulders, the other, a girl, had blackred hair that went to the middle of her back. Both children had bright eyes, the boy, yellow, and the girl, pink.

"Do you really think this world is too small ?" The girl asked her friend, the boy, Xehanort smiled in return, her youthful face made his heart soar

"With you, Blackie, any world is just right." Xehanort replied. Blackbird was his closest, no his only friend. He loved her with his life. And he felt brave around her, strong and intimidating towards others. With his spiky hair and brash attitude, the girl took a liking to him when they first met

He couldnt help but remember that fateful day, He'd just turned twelve, and he had, in a manner of speaking, grown up. _So as he wandered the town he saw a girl, no more than his own age, being chased by a group of evil looking men. He recognised them as the castle guards. "Stop theif!" screamed one guard as Xehanort rounded a corner he stopped and stared._

 _The girl was, even at his age, beautiful, bright pink eyes, she carried a pair of strange looking almost smokey daggers in her hand joined at the pommel. She easily dove over a stack of fruits and grabbed a hanging awning pole as she easily vaulted out of the guards reach. Xehanort stared, this girl was good._

 _He blinked howeever when she turned from a blocked alley ahead and directly for him. The guards shouted and crashed into each other briefly "You, stop! Stop her!" The guards screamed., The girl dove behind Xehanort and peeked out from behind the tall boy. Her daggers disappearing from her hand_

 _"Make me!" The girlshouted at the guards as they got to their feet and advanced on them. Xehanort at the brief moment of the girl touching him. She wasnt his mother, but she just touched him! The guards stopped a good two or three paces from Xehanort and the girl. The boy raised his arms as if in surrender. The guards had swords, really weird looking blades too for that matter._

 _"I dont want to fight, but what's going on ? Why are you chasing her ?" Xehanort asked the guards. Some of them easily recognised him as the son of a rather powerful family in the area and they knew that with him there, they had no chance to get the girl and take her to the prison for stealing. He had no weapons. On him, just his wits, and his rank compared to the soldiers._

 _"She was caught stealing munny from a vendors shop." asaid the guard who was originally called to the scene. "I tried to ask her if she had truly stolen the munny when she fled the scene, so that told me enough." He pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "She stole munny from a respepctable merchant."_

 _"I did not, I told you I dropped it!" The girl retorted. Xehanort raised an arm to quiet her. He didnt like that the soldiers were really just picking on a homeless girl_

 _His yellow eyes stared at them, there ewas anger slowly rising up. And the soldiers knew that if he called upon his own bodyguard who was no doubt lurking nearby. "I do not care if she stole or simply got ewhat was stolen from her. But what I do care about is you Captain Wutai" Xehanort said, "You were bored I can see that clearly, so you chose to pick on someone who sought only to recover what was lost and accused her of stealing."_

 _"But she did steal!" Thundered Wutai at Xehanort, he advanced a step but Xehanort kept his arm in front of the girl. "And I intend top bring her to justice."_

 _"Do you really value your job over the homeless ?" Xehanort asked, his yellow eyes staring him down. One by one the other soldiers knew that the boy had a point and let. Going after a girl who, for all intens, was simply getting her munny back after it was taken from her was not something they took a child to prison for._

 _Soon it was just Caoptain Wutai, Xehanort, and the girl. "Care to press your luck against me ?" Xehanort asked the much larger, stronger man._

 _For a long moment Wutai was quiet, finally he put his weapon away. He pointed at the boy "You win, this time, but if I ever catch her alone, shes going to jail." He then stalked off on his own, without his prize_

Their friendship grew each day siunce then, and most times he find her wandering the city of Distinos and they'd sneak aboard a vessel headed for the Islands to the south. They'd spent weeks doing it, perfecting their craft at getting to the islands, sneaking supplies for themselves to move there at some point.

But now, they were watching the sunrise, and watching for a ship. Xehanort had at one point told his parents his plan of sleeping out on the islands for his birthday. His parents agreed and even got him a ticket, but he didnt want to go alone. He wanted to take his friend, Blackie, with him. The girl wore a dark red and black smoke like dress, her black hair tinted with blood red made her rather pretty as well.

As they grew up they became closer. Now the watched the sunrise. Blackbird, as her name was when she introdfuced herself to Xehanorts family, was a sweet girl. Yet Xehanorts father didnt like the look of her. Such a pretty seemingly ageless girl. Something was off about her

"You really think so ?" Blackie then asked

"I know so, with you, anything is just right" Xehanort said

The two watched the sunrise. "I hope you are right, for both our sake" Blackie thought softly.

Seven years later and Xehanort turned twenty two, and Blackie turned twenty one, both were adults, and that was when their live became not as easy as they had once hoped.

 _He watched as the ship faded int the sunlight. His only friend, his closest confadant, his... betrothed, was torn from him, all over her magic, and his magic. He had been facinated by her magical abilites since they were kids and she showed off. But she had to keep it secret from adults. Because of what her magic was. It naturally scared the adults and masters. It was infact really why the soldiers wanted to take her to prison, to use her magic for their own gain. Or worse._

 _But there had been a fight in the marketplace of Distros. And she was in the middle of it, now a young woman, two guards laid dead, their blood simply forming into a sword in her hand. A beautiful weapon as Xehanort tried to calm the crowd more guards filled into the area and the captain, once again it was Wutai, the damned man wouldnt leave them be._

 _Stepping forwards closer to the cleared area of people to both Xehanort and Blackie, Wutai smirked. "Well well well, what do we have here ? Oh... attacking the Guard I see ? Both dead by your hands girl ? Yes I remember you, I tried to arrest you had this young man not saved your life. But now. Now you have witnesses, not even his family can save your life from the gallows!" He drew his sword. Just as Xehanort also drew a sword. Seemingly from thin air his mystic blade formed._

 _"You will not harm her!" He said sternly._

 _"You have no power here Xehanort, step aside, or shall I bring your corpse to your mother ?: Wutai said to him_

 _"Leave him be!" Blackie shrieked, her sword snapped up. Gone was a fragile scared girl that Xehanoirt had saved all those years ago. In that girls place was a woman, defiant, and beautiful. "He had nothing to do with this, and those men tried to rob me and forced my hand!" She said_

 _"My mind would do nothing of the sort, wtich!" Wutai shouted at her. He turned back to Xehanort who never moved. He was not going tlo el his friend fall to lies. "I say it again, boy, move aside, this does not concern you."_

 _"Anything that concerns Blackbird concerns me!" Xehanort retorted. That even made Blackie look at him in brief shock as Wutai started laughing._

 _"Dont you get it lad ?!" Wutai laughed. "She is a wtich! Look at her!"_

 _Xehanort lowered his sword and looked towards the love of his life, those bright vibrant pink eyes had a sense of power behind them, something he loved even as a child. "Is it true ?" He simply asked her._

 _At first she didnt answer. But then she took a deep breath and let it out. A simple nod. Then. "Blood is fuel." She looked downwards at his question, but as she spoke she looked directly at him. Bright pink eyes, glittered with raw internal power._

 _Xehanort snapped up his sword, but not at her, Blackbird stared as Wutai halted his advance, Xehanorts glasslike sword at his neck. "I say it again, Captain, Wutai, you and your men, stand down. Or I will strike you down myself."_

 _Wutai smirked and pointed at Blackbird. "You heard it from her own mouth, she is a witch! Look at my men at her feet! Do you not believe me ?"_

 _"Your men, chose their fate." Xehanort said simply. He looked at Wutai down at the tipl; of his blade. "Just like you and I, and Blackie, we can choose our fate. And I chose my fate, to be with her. And if you want to hinder us. Well, that is your choice." Xehanort said._

 _He lowered his sword and stepped closer to Wutai, eye level with the man he said simply. "I encurage you to think very carefully on your choice." Behjind him Wutai could see Blackbird drawing the blood from the fallen soldiers into her twin swords. Formingi the two weaopons seamlessly into one single beautiful blade soaked in blood._

 _For a long moment there was silence. Finally Wutai nodded. "You are right. We each choose our own fates. And if that is your choice, Then I have to agree. We will spare her, on one condition"_

 _"Name it" Xehanort said._

 _"She leaves Distros, she leaves everyone, and lives alone. Execept for you." Wutai said. Blackbird heard the condition, and her heart sank, she loved that city. But she nodded._

 _Before Xehanort spoke she said loud enough. "Agreed, tomorrow at sunrise, I will leave, until then, I will remain with Xehanort. And you will not hinder us. So long as we agree to both parties terms"_

 _Wutai smirked, finally he had the boy right where he wanted him as Xehanort turned and stared, one day left ? There was so much they could still do! "Agreed. We will take our leave, and none of my men will come near you. But they will watch, and iif you miss the time to leave, they will try to kill you." At that, he motioned his men to stand down and take the dead, allowing Xehanort and Blackbird to be alone_

 _As the street refilled with people Blackbird dispelled her sword into nothing but it simply floated behind her, but within reach. The black rusting bloodstained blade was harmless until she drew it to fight with. She went right to Xehanort and hugged him, he hugged her tightly in return._

 _"You didnt have to do that" Blackbird said softly_

 _"For you I'd do anything" Xehanort replied just as softly. At that point Blacbird giggled briefly "What is it ? Whats so funny ?"_

 _"I never thought I'd be sailing into a sunrise, normally we watch it happy." Blackbird replied. It made Xehanort smile, the two went t ofind something toeat, the horrors of that morning forgotten. But over the course of the day, unwanted lering and jeers were aimed at the pair._

 _At a table for a late evening meal. Xehanort spoke up. "Where will you go ?" He knew there were other worlds out there besides the Islands._

 _"I dont know. But I promise you this, when you and I meet again, we will both be strong enough to face our enemies." Blackbird replied, placing her hands ontop of his, he took them, and looked into her eyes. And nodded_

 _"Agreed." He said._

 _The night passed in a blur. And when the predawn hours came, it found Xehanort standing at the seaside. Watching the sky slowly grow brighter. "This land is just too small."_

 _"Been up long ?" Came a soft voice. He turned and saw her, Blackbird stood there, same outfit as the day before. The blood that was spilled looked... well drier, but still present. "You know, in the case we never see each other again in this life, We will see each other in the next one. But I will aim for a land, or world, at random. Like how I wound up in Distros. And when you can, you'll find me there."_

 _The two shared a deep kiss. As much as Xehanort wanted to propose marriage and force her to stay, Wutai's troops were watching them. He took her to the boat she was to take and helped her aboard. Then he stood there and watched her ship sail into the sunrise._

 _He spoke louder as her ship faded from view. "This world is too small" One day, he would be strong enough, and they were be together again_

Aqua's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright where she had fallen asleep. Fighting with herself, within herself for control, to keep Xehanort out of her heart and mind. To leave her alone. She was failing.

"I see you are starting to see my memories" Xehanort said simply as his ghost formed. He turned to look at her "Good, then it means we are getting closer to becoming one."

"The darkness never interested me!" Aqua said to him as her masters old keyblade formed in her hand. "I will fight you if I must!"

"That wont be needed here. Foolish girl" Xehanort said simply. "There is nothing for you to destroy, no darkness but what is around you." Xehanort said simply as he faded away on the wind. Aqua screamed and the keyblade disappeared, her hands went to her head as Xehanort tried once more to take her over, body and soul. She fought him as hard as she could before passing out.


	2. Spike

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Love

"Xehanort..." The voice was soft, almost as if she was in one of his memories again. Aqua's eyes snapped open. And for a brief moment she thought she was seeing things, but then realised where she was as she got to her feet. The floor, the ground she stood upon was glass, a strange glass pattern was under her. She was inside her heart ?

Aqua looked around and went to the edge of the stained glass platform and looked out into the darkness, where had the voice come from ? Again the voice called out to her, or rather to the man possessing her. "Xehanort..."

Aqua called out. "Blackbird ?" Internally she was screaming, her brain couldnt go with that, no, Xehanort controlled her heart while she still had control of her brain. Inside her heart, she was simply the passenger, added baggage really. Then again it was the other way around. Xehanort had possessed her against her will, so he was the added baggage

A face appeared from the mist of darkness all around. Again the word was spoke. "Xehanort, my beloved. Why are you in anothers heart ? Have you forgotten me ?" Blackbird's voice echoed, yet her mouth never moved, her face faded briefly into mist before reforming

"No, I never forgot you. I promised myself I would become stronger, to come to you." Xehanort replied, Aqua screamed at her own heart internally unable to be heard as her voice, well not her voice, Xehanorts voice came out of her mouth. As much as she wanted to kick him out of her, she was powerless. For now.

"You have possed another, this time a girl. For what ? Because you wanted to remake me ? Or for some other mavolent reasoning ?" Blackbirds voice echoed as her eyes narrowed.

"I want to be with you, I control the darkness within me now, enough so far that I can go anywhere, any... when" Xehanort replied

"And yet you possess a child!" Blackbirds voice echoed, a hard edge to it causing the glass to begin to crack. "A child who sacrifed everything for her friends! And why ?"

"What would you have me do then by beloved Blackbird ?" Xehanort asked then calmly, his or rather, Aqua's spirit forming beside him.

"Leave her. Let her go free, in mind and soul, and body. Let her from this dark realm. Come to me." Blackbirds voice echoed.

Xehanort looked to Aqua, the poor woman was powerless to take back her heart, yet her mind alone was hers. She was right, the darkness never interested her in any manner. Even Hades was unable to turn her to the darkness. She was too pure in her mind for him to try and take that over. But he did prey on her losses, her sacrifices, the loss of Terra, and somewhere was Ventus, both he surmised, dead foever.

But Aqua hadnt just left herself into the Realm of Darkness, no, she had sacrificed her keyblade, Rainfell, and her keyblade armor in order to get Terra out of the Realm of Darkness safely. Only for Xehanort to find her wandering endlessly and possess her heart through her lingering memories of her beloved friends.

Finally Xehanorts spirit let out a thoughtful breath and nodded. "Very well. Blackbird. I will let her go. But she will have to free Terra from my will. And I think she will know exactly how to do that." Xehanort smiled, but it wasnt an evil smile, but a oddly happy smile. There was no malice behind the smile, his yellow eyes had a oddly, fatherly feel to them. And briefly Aqua saw her old Master Eraqus standing in his place.

Then there was darkness...

Aqua snapped awake on the ground, Dead black burnt rock strewn around her in the cavern she had found and somehow fell asleep in how long ago was it ?

"Good you are awake" Said a voice, but it wasnt Xehanorts voice, but someone else. Blackbirds voice ? Impossible! Aqua turned and saw the woman, nearby was a fire, well kept, and some food. "You will need your strength for what lies ahead. Xehanort has agreed to leave you entirely. Now, eat something, and be ready. Traveling through the Door will be... ill giving for one thing. Especially on a empty stomach like yours." Blackbird said

Aqua took in the woman, she was free of Xehanort ? Getting up on shakey legs She stumbled to the fireside and sat down on a rock. Blackbird handed her some meat she had cooked there. "You... you're... You're his" Aqua tried to say, but in her fighting within her body for control she hadnt spoken much if at all unless she was screaming at Xehanort to leave her alone.

"I am Blackbird, Xehanorts lover. Yes." Blackbird said, Aqua was able to see in the firelight the clothing the woman wore, black hair tinted with flame red, bright pink eyes, and bloodstained black and red smokelike dress. Briefly she remembered the memory that set Blackbird and Xehanort onto different paths.

"Xehanort wanted to get stronger, to be with you ?" She finally asked

"He did" Blackbird nodded, "And by possessing you he proved to me how far he'd go to get me back. But I conmvinced him to set you free. He's no long inside you. While you were sleeping I repaired what I could that he did to you, but you will have to do the rest on your own."

"How long was I asleep ?" Aqua asked

"A day, maybe a little more" Blasckbird asked. "Dont worry, as soon as you have eaten and regained your stregnth, I point you at the Door to the Realm of Light. And with your Keyblade, can you get out of here safely."

"Thank you" Aqua said after a moment of quiet eating.

Little more than an houir later and Aqua stood from the rock, her strength regained in full by then. Blackbird by that point had thrown the last of the wood onto the fire, making it blaze a cool blue hue. "I am ready to leave this place now." Aqua said to her.

Blackbird nodded. "Very well, be warned, its been a long time since you had left. Eleven years to be exact. Some people are now seeking you out, best that you find them, or... no I know of something better actually"

"People are trying to find me ?" Aqua asked

"Yes, Yen Sid sent two people, one of them you will know, to find you. But they entered rthe Realm of Darkness at the wrong time." Blackbird said.

"I must find them!" Aqua said as her masters old keyblade formed in her hand.

"And you will, but not now. First you will need some certain items on your journey, going through the Darkness with out them will be making things worse on you, and your body, when you know your heart is strong." Blackbird said rasing a hand and gently lowering the keyblade,

Aqua stared at her. "What do you mean ? Where am I to go ?"

"Rare is it that a Keyblade Master is without their armor." Blackbird said, a door formed, white and clear, ringed and edged however in blood red. "Through this door leads where you need to go. On the other side, you will find what you need for this journey."

Aqua stepped to the door and reached for it. But stopped. Turning towards Blackbird who never let the fireside she said "Thank you, Blackbird, for being there for Xehanort. Hopefully he still has good in him."

Blackbird smiled. "Rebellions are built on hope, what you need to do, is fight for your heart, and those of the ones you love." She raised her arms and magic formed, Aqua felt a wind begin to blow and swirl. "No go, the door will fade as soon as you go through it. Do not tarry here in the Realm of Darkness any longer!" She thrust her hands forward and a gust of wind nearly threw Aqua off her feet, the door opened with a crack.

Aqua saw the open door and heeding Blackbirds words, simply nodded in her direction, she had a job to to, she'd get her friends back. They'd wake up Ven, her and Terra both. She dove through the door.

The brief tunnel of light swirled around her and then she felt herself on a tiled floor in a heap. Something sharp, and oddly familiar under her on the floor as she pushed herself from the floor and saw her reflection in the hilt of her old keyblade Rainfell.

Staring briefly in shock at her old keyblade she gripped it, feeling its strength reconnect with her she felt at peace. Perfect. Then she asaw her damaged armor. Some damage was to be expected. But now that she was back. Tapping the sigl oln her left arm armor the armor faded from the pile back to where it belonged. Now she had to get out of there.

But first, where was she ? She went to the door and cracked it open. A white hallway, strange patterns in the floor. She moved without a sound through the strange maze of corridors before finally exiting into what had once been Radiant Garden. Stopping at a small park she stared at the ruins of the place. This was impossible. The place was destroyed, ruins!

She spotted a group of dark cloaked men nearby and hid around a corner. Watching the group and overhearing their words. "I swear, something weird is going on! Two days ago it started raining, then yesterday its snowing, then today, its hotter than hell! Whats to happen tomorrow ?" Said one

"I do not care, for now, get back to the others. All of you, I will join up with you shortly. I have something I need to do first." Said another

Aqua's heart caught in her throat, "Terra" She recognised his voice, briefly the white haired man turned in her direction.

"Go, I will meet up with you in the council chamber" Xemnas then headed for the gate leading to the path Aqua had come from. She wasnt sure if she should follow him. But Blackbird said her journey to find those seeking her in the Realm of Darkness only meant one thing, One of them she'd know. Without a second thought she activated a portal into the Space Between, activated her armor, and disappeared.

Xemnas never saw the strange coloration, nor the portal opening as he was well under Radiant Gardens ruins when Aqua had disappeared. He went to the Chamber of Repose. Like he always did, and aimed ot meditate, he was so used to the room having the armor on e floor with the keyblade proped against the wall. But once he had taken a seat on the only chair in the room, did he notice ewhat he knew was there, should have been there, was gone, both the keyblade and the armor.

"Impossible!" He thundered, he disappeared from the chamber in a portal of darkness to the rest of the Organization. He had to plan for this, someone had stolen his most cherished set of armor and keyblade. The same items ,he knew belonged to a dear old friend from long ago.

He stalked from th corridor of darkness into e Castle That Never Was, deep in thought. Saix, his second in command, defacto at that saw him and went to his side. "Xemnas, is something wrong ?" The other nobody asked him

"Plenty" Xemnas replied. Old memories were stirring in his heart and mind, a face was before him, and it wasnt Saix either.

"What is it ?" Saix asked

"Get Xingbar. Have him meet me in the chamber of councils. I want you there as well. As soon as you both are there I will explain everything. Now go" Saix nodded and disappeared without another word.

As soon as Saix was gone, and Xemnas was sure there wasnt anyone around him. He said softly to himself, "Aqua, did you really come back ? Are you really alive ?" He couldnt get her face out of his own mind's eye. He didnt have a heart anymore, he was a Nobody. He used tyo be a somebody, but his heart was gone. But why was he remembering Aqua, she disappeared eleven years before.

A spirit formed to his right. "I see you remember her, she was a good friend" It was a young brown haired man, bright green eyes. "I should have never gone to the Keyblade Graveyard when I did. It only lead to her and I losing each other forever." Terra, Xemnas could see, wasnt happy.

"You only did it to protect your friend. But dont worry. Soon I will be reunited with my own love, and you too will be set free to be with her again too" Came another more hard voice, that of Xehanort. Xemnas recognised himself in the old coot's mannerisms and stature

Looking between the two Xemnas growled "Both of you, what is this about ? Where is the armor and keyblade ? They'rte both gone from where I kept them!"

"It seems, that my beloved had directed adear friend of Terra,... you... To her old armor. Aqua is alive. And from what I can tell, is searching for someone important to her."

"Aqua is alive ?!" Terra's spirit form asked, ready for form a Keyblade and fight for his freedom.

"Yes, she is, through a friend iof my own, one I longed for, Aqua has exited the Realm of Darkness where she had sacrificed herself for you to survive and stay free" Xehanort said

"By doing so she doomed the worlds! Because of her sacrificing you got to live on inside me!" Terra said upset at the revelation. His keyblade formed in his hand

"Relax, Please, Terra, soon you will be free, I promise, My beloved wants only me, and soon my body will be back, and I will elave you both. For now, just rest assured that you will be with your beloved again soon" Xehanort said simply. Before fading away. Terra thought a brief moment before turning to himself, Xemnas.

"You heard him, soon we will both be free of him. Aqua is alive, she has her keyblade and armor back now. She is the only one who can use either." Terra said. Xemnas simply stared at the spirit, then raised a hand and walked through faded into dust. "Aqua, old friend. Soon we will be together again." But Xemnas had no idea what Aqua had done with Ven, or what happened to Ven for that matter.


	3. Copy

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Love

"I cant see a thing in this pea soup!" Riku grumbled as he and Mickey trudged along a path in the darkness, he had been there before. Back when he had worked with Maleficent and the Heartless.

"Dont worry, Riku, we'll find Aqua and get her to safety." Mickey replied, the two had found the door to Darkness and with Mickey's key, unlocked it so they could enter it.

"Finding anything in this blackness wont be easy! What does she even look like, maybe we'll know what to look for ?" Riku said Mickey stopped a brtief moment and nodded, Rikus words made sense, so he described her. Bright blue hair, brilliant blue eyes, and weilding ther Master's Defender. But eve nthen, in that blackness. "Well, les hope we stumble on her, or trip over her in this soup" Riku said tersely.

He might have just become a Keyblade Master, but the truth was, he hated being in the Realm of Darkness to begin with. But it was Mickeys sudden tone of shock. "Look, a light! Over there!" Mickey pointed ahead, and not far away there was a fire burning a low blue heat. "come on, Aqua might be waiting for us!" Mickey said. The two ran forwards.

When they got to the fire there was nobody around, but there was, oddly, meat cooking over the fire on a spit. A voice echoed softly. "When she spoke of others she called friends, I almost didnt believe her" Riku reacted to the voice and drew his keyblade. Mickey looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms

"I say almost because no friends would leave their friends behind." The voice was clearly that of a woman. "Of course convincing him to let her go of her own free will was another task entirely." It was eaiser than Blackbird had thought sure, but it was also quite hard, because it meant expelling Xehanort from Aqua's heart, letting her be the only one within herself. And now Xehanort was somewhere in the darkness, at least that shard of him.

"Alright, enough games! Show yourself!" Riku called out turning his back to the fire. Mickey also formed his own keyblade.

"Ah, two keyblade Weilders, one of whom I can sense the power and strength of a Master. A pleasure, pardon my manners" The voice said as a woman formed from the darkness, a blood red swiling portal formed and a beautiful woman with black hair tinted red stood near the fire. "In this realm, one cannot be too careful." She said simply.

Riku turned, his keyblade ready to defend himself, but he stared when he saw the woman, and briefly remembered. "I could swear I know you from somewhere."

Blackbird smiled at the young man. "Yes, You do, I sense darkness in you boy. King Mickey, a pleasure to see you in person. I have seen you from afar, but all my life too scared to actually speak to you face to face."

Mickey smiled, he nodded "You know us, and yet you havent told us your name." he said to her, dispelling his keyblade as Riku kept his but lowered it.

"My name is Blackbird" Blackbird replied

Mickey thought a moment then spioke up almost as if in shock. "Nadine ?!" he asked

"I am surprised your majesty. There are not many who know my true name. Not even Xehanort knows it... yet. We were children when we met, and I called myself Blackbird for as long as I could remember" Blackbird replied. She raised a hand when Mickey was about to say more. "Please, call me Blackie. I have long since gotten used to that name"

"Very well, Blackie it is. We were hoping to find someone here, I guess we did" Mickey said

"Yes, I knew Yen Sid would send someone after her. I managed to convince my beloved to let her go free. Infact I believe you should go... that way. You'll find who you seek. Dont panic when you see the armor." Blackbird said, her voice faltered, she felt some Nobodies enter the Realm of Darkness. "Stay on the path, do not falter from it And only hope she answers correctly to your question."

The two started off in the direction her blood trail led when her voice rang out "Whatever you do. Do not fear." Riku wondered what she meant, but as he and Mickey turned to look at her, she faded away into a wisp of red smoke.

Riku pointed and then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That wasnt a Darkness Corridor" he said

"It smelled like she was bleeding" Mickey replied, sure hje was a mouse, so he had a strong sense of smell to go with it

"Wait, I remember in Yen Sid's library a book on different kinds of magic, I dont remember exactly what was in it, but maybe once we find Aqua and get back to Master Yen Sid we can find out more" Riku said. Mickey nodded and the two headed off in the trail marked by Blackbird.

Saix had to think carefully on why they were there. Xemnas was deadset on getting the armoer that Xingbar had Xaldon carry back to the Chamber of Repose eleven hears before. He went iover the conversation in his head.

 _"The armor and keyblade are both missing from the Chamber of Repose. My secret chamber. Xaldin insists there was none who went in or out the only door to which I have the only key" Xemnas was furious that the armor and the keyblade with it, were both gone. It meant that Aqua was alive, and if she had her armor back, well, it wasnt in any shape for her to use._

 _"I looked over the scurity logs on the computer in Radiant Garden. It only showed strange lights inside the chamber, but nothing going in, or out, until you went inside, and exited so quickly. You said not to put anything inside the chamber because you wanted your privacy, and I accepted that. Everyone needs a place on their own with none else around" Xaldin said_

 _"Then that means whoeever took the armor is in the Realm of Darkness, or trying to use the Road Between." Xemnas said_

 _"So what do we do ?" Siax asked_

 _"Saix, get Xigbar and go int othe Realm of Darkness, look only for the armor, if you find anyone wearing it, or attempting to repair it, do bnot/b engage in any forms of combat with them." Xemnas said. Saix nodded_

 _Xaldin, I want you to go over the security logs for all arrivals and departures from Twilight Town, and Radiant Garden for the last three days." Xemnas then said. The wild haired nobody nodded._

 _"What will do you ?" Saix asked._

 _"I have someone I am going to try to contact. A very old friend. Hopefully she will remember me. If you come across her in the realm of Darkness, do not try t ofight her. If battle is to happen, flee the fight, if memory serves, she will be too powerful, even for me. Tread lightly." Xemnas said before opening a portal and disappearing into it._

"Even though we use this to get around, I hate it here" Xigbar said tersely. The Realm of Darkness was dark as ever, barely lit around them both

"Xemnas said the person that took the armor and keyblade, his... memories, may have used them to get through here, or worse." Saix said

"And that woman he warned us about. Any idea who she might be ? Was she the one that took the armor ?" Xibar asked

"Either way, using a keyblade, one has to be pure of heart to do it" Saix said

Xigbar laughed. "Yeah, like one of us could use it, Xemnas said the keyblade tended to glow at certain times as if communicating with him or something. None of us were chosen by it, so how can we use it ?"

During our travel to here I found some old records" Saix said. "There was a note of a powerful woman, and that blood was her weapon of choise."

"Was that why Xemnas said no combat ?" Xigbar asked

"Is that what he calls himself now ?" Asked a soft voice, Saix and Xigbar drew their weapons, but only in defense, they werent there to fight, only find the armor. Instead they went back to back, careful and watchful. "Amazing at he would always chose a name that started with an X... so tpical of him, my beloved Xehanort..."

To Xigbar's left, and Saix' right as they were back to back, wisps of red and black formed a outline until a woman stood before them in a bloodstained dress, bright pink eyes, long black hair with a tint of fire red. "It is just like him to do that. Tell me, how is he ?"

"Who are you ?" Saix asked, for once Xigbar kept his mouth shut. This wasnt the woman they were to seek. The armor that was stolen was for a woman, not a man.

"You should know me by now." Blackbird replied. "Surely he told you about me. Has he not ? Or maybe you came across the memory by chance like the other had ?" At their blank looks of confusion Blackbird sighed. "Alright, fine, what is your purpose here ? Why are you in the Realm of Darkness ?"

"Looking for stolen armor" Xigbar replied, Blackbird unnerved Saix beyond anything he'd gone against before. So Xigbar aimed one of his guns at her. "Tell us where the armor is, and we'll be off."

"That I can do" Blackbird replied

"Good, then where is it ?" Xigbar asked, now pointing his other weapon at her. She was making even him nervous.

"Here, well, here as in on this plane of life. In actually its... somewhere, but it is here. Its been reclaimed by the one it belongs to. And therefore, find who took it, and you find it... but dont blame me if you cant get it back. He will understand" Blackbird said

"You were the one Xemnas warned us about" Saix finally said

"Warned you about me ?" Blackbird smirked, crossing her arms over her chest she gave a careful once over to the two Nobody's before her. "More like advised you not to fight me. No doubt, Xehanort wanted you two to be safer than anyone else around me. So what exactly are you looking for ? Oh that's right I remember. Stolen armor."

"Yeah, where is it ?" Xigbar asked

"I dont have it, do I look like the kind of woman who would wear armor ?" Blackbird asked them. They gave her a careful once over. Her clothing, dress mostly if they could call it that, was old, encrusted with dried blood over the years, and yet it looked... new as well. As if every bloodstain had only made the dress prettier or even newer with each stain.

"Who are you ?" Saix finally asked, a genuine question.

Blackbird smiled. "If only you knew, but thankfully, he still does. Tell him I will come to him soon. And that is a promise. We will meet where we parted." They stared to leave, they werent going to find the armor thief there. "But before he can wait for me where we parted so long ago. He has to... free someone first. Someone rather important and close to... your armor thief"

Saix didnt say a word as the portal opened, but Xigbar simply gave Blackbird a dirty look before the two disappeared into the darkness corridor. Blackbird smirked, her hand fingered a strand of her hair thoughtfully. "An interesting bunch, Xehanort my beloved, First you possess a young man, then his friend. But now you will let hem both go free, wont you ?"

With that last thought, Blackbird smiled and dropped her hands as her body faded into red mist and she vanished from the Realm of Darkness without another sound. She had things to focus on, work to do. Infact if it were up to here, Aqua and Terra would already have woken up Ventus to defeat Xehanort once and for all. But then, she wouldnt have been reunited with him even then.

Blackbird had to smile inwardly though however. Because the first moment she had, with Xehanort, she'd get back at Wutai. She knew that bastard was still alive somewhere across the worlds!


	4. Wind

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Love

A crack of the keyblade sent the last heartless shimmering into mist as Rainfell faded from her hand in the silence. For once she wasnt wearing her armor there. After being within the Realm of Darkness for so long, she had somehow grown used to the raw evil power within the realm. That and she couldnt use her armor anyhow due to the combat damage it had taken just getting Terra out of that realm.

Four more Heartless formed from the ground under her feet. Causing Aqua to backup a step or so. Of course, once one entered the Realm of Darkness they could fight the Heartless forever if they so wanted. Time didnt matter there. Standing at the precipiece of a small hill. Aqua felt drained, moments of being outside of the Realm of Darkness only lead her to being back in it. But she was at least free of her enemy.

She dropped to one knee, using her keyblade as a crutch she set her foot under her and took a deep breath. She didnt go through this for ten years only to have it all fail again. As she knlet there, her keyblade to the ground before her she struggled to her feet.

The heartless watched her calmly. This was most interesting to be sure. One who had fought endlessly for ten years, a decade, all for what ? To find their friend ? Most interesting. Finally Aqua got to her feet and stood on shakey legs. For a brief moment it looked as if the massive Heartless was going to attack her. But it didnt, instead it turned and wandered off. Leaving a perplexed Aqua in its wake. Turning to go she collapsed with a dull thump in the strange sand.

But thankfully she faintly heard a voice she hadnt heard in years. "Aqua!" it was Mickey. With him was a young silver haired man with steel blue eyes. Unable to fully respond to either the young man or to Mickey as she was quickly losing to the Darkness again without her armor her keyblade disappeared.

Riku gently rolled her over. "Aqua, wake up!" He said, gently shaking her. They had work to do. "Come on wake up!" Riku repeated, this time gently patting her on the cheek before Mickey handed him a bottle filled with water. Riku flicked a few drops onto her face and it served to wake her up as some of it got into her mouth and nose.

Coughing and briefly gagging Aqua sat up. Briefly blinded by the water she dried her eyes and stared briefly. "Mickey ?" the mouse nodded. "What are you doing here ? Who is this ?" Aqua briefly had tyo think carefully, she had been in the Dark Realm for so long that Riku had grown up. A lot. The silverharied boy's long hair went into his face a bit before Aqua recognised him as the boy Terra bequeathed a Keyblade to.

"Master Yen Sid sent us; he said that you were in the Realm of Darkness, and we need your help in protecting Kingdom Hearts against Orginization thirteen" Mickey said

"What ?" Aqua raised a hand and got her feeet under her. "What is... Orginization XIII exactly ?"

"Xehanort leads it under the name of Xemnas" Mickey said, Aquas heart pretty much went into her throat and she could have thrown it up when Mickey explained everything.

"But, how did you know to find me here ?" She asked him

"We ran into a bit of help a ways back. She said that we'd find you. Called herself Blackbird. She also said that she convinced Xehanort to let you free without injuring your heart" Riku said

Aqua nodded, yes, she remembered a brief searing headache as all the memories of Xehanorts life leaving her as Xehanort himself left her free and clear. Blackbird said she had been asleep from that experience for a full day "You met with Blackbird ?" She then asked, both Mickey and Riku nodded. "She helped me get my armor back. But I need to repair it before I can use it."

Aqua then smiled when she saw where they were. The End of Sea. Sitting on a rock to catch her breath and regain her strength she continued. "Blackbird said that Xehanort still controls Terras body, I even heard him in what was left of Radiant Garden. Blackbird said I'd have to fight Xehanort to free Terra from him"

"Will you do it ?" Riku asked, as far as he cared, Sora saved him from himself. Along with Ansem the Wise.

"I will free Terra from Xehanorts control, but there will always be darkness in his heart. Light cant exist without darkness, and unless it is balanced, it... well, Terra isnt himself anymore. I wont kill him, but I will save him" Aqua said

Mickey nodded, "then its settled, lets get out of here while we can" He called upon his keyblade and opened a door to get them out of the Realm of Darkness. The door to the Realm of Light formed and opened. Aqua smiled seeing it and stood from the rock. The three Keyblade Wielders ran for the door and slammed into it with all their might...

... and fell out the other end into the throne room of the Disney Castle itself. Toppling onto the floor next to the throne Riku and Mickey ontop of Aqua as Mickey hopped off the pile Aqua grunted. "Riku, If you were Terra, this would be nice and I wouldnt hesitate to welcome the embrace, but please, we barely know each other, get off me"

Riku smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up Aqua looked around and spotted Queen Minnie not far away coming towards them. "Mickey! Where have you been ?!" It was clear Mickey had run off again without telling her in order to find Aqua

"Uh, Minnie! Gosh so many things to explain, but I will say this, Riku is here, and this is Aqua" Mickey said. "Master Yen Sid said to go find her in the Realm of Darkness, so we did. And we ran into a little help while we were at it" Mickey did his best to explain to his wife as simply as possible while not going into too much detail.

"You had help in the darkness ? That wouldnt have anything to do with Nadine insisting nothing was wrong when General Wutai was called home to Distros on important business would it ?" Minnie asked

"Nadine... Blackbird was here ?" Riku asked

"Yes" Minnine replied with a gentle nod. "When I asked her where she had been all these years, she said it was not something she could explain. So I did not press her for details that she was unable to give me. Instead I asked about Mickey, she said he was with a friend and looking for a friend. I will assume that was you. It is good to see you again Aqua."

"Likewise your Majesty." Aqua replied

"Please, call me Minnie, when you helped Horace in the fruit contest he never forgot that. I tried to tell him I could find out if you were alright, he'd been worried ever since you left." Minnie said

Aqua had to remember defeating Unversed in a fruit fight, something similar to a kirball match back home growing up. She used to play such games as a child when growing up. "I remember" She said simply. Horace was a nice guy and she liked him. Even though he was a horse thing. Then she noticed the worry on Minnies face. "Minnie, is something the matter ?"

"We have a Heart of Light in a sealed chamber below and its been taken over by darknees recently. I am worried something may go wrong and snuff out the light forever" Minnie replied

"My master always taught me that light must destroy the darkness, but over my travels I learned that Darkn ess cannot exsist without light, and light cannot exsist without darkness. The only way to have a shadow made is to have a light cast upon a wall of some kind" Aqua mused aloud

"So what happens now, we got you out of the Realm of Darkness, and now we're here" Riku said thoughtfully, it didnt make a lot of sense

"I need to find Terra, Xemnas will know the answer." Aqua said

"But Sora and I destroyed him in the Lane Between, how can you need to find him ?" Riku asked her

She turned to him. "Because, He was in the ruins of Radiant Garden, one of those with him called him Xemnas, who he called Xaldin or some such. But I recognised his voice, and his stature, as Terra. So I know that Terra is alive somewhere. I just need to find him so I can free him."

"Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody" Mickey finally spoke up, causing both Aqua and Riku to look at him

"What exactly is a Nobody ?" Aqua asked. Her heart fell when she was told, when a person lost a heart and became a heartless, a nobody was formed out of the empty shell. "So, Terra has no heart ?"

"I wouldnt be so sure, after Sora and I destroyed him in the Lanes Between, it was his nobody we destroyed, not him directly." Riku said.

"So when a nobody is killed, they become a somebody, their bodies reform and they get their hearts back. Xemnas was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts however. But why, I will never know." Mickey said, Ansem the Wise had disappeared somewhere, but Aqua briefly spoke to a hooded man on the End of Sea about a month before.

"I see, so now, with Xemnas dead, he would be Xehanort ?" Aqua said, Mickey nodded. Aqua also nodded, "Good, where can I find him ?" Aqua asked, as she uttered those words her knees buckled and she collapsed in a dead faint. Years of being outside of time were catching up to her quicker than expected. A dozen brooms arrived as Minnie called out for help.

Standing at attention Mickey spoke up calmly "Please take Master Aqua, gently mind you, to a guest room for some much needed rest. Inform a speaking guard, any you can find, to be outside her door for when she wakens, she might have questions, or need of food" The brooms saluted and gently picked up Aqua, taking her to a nearby guest room and gently placing her upon the bed, draping the blanket over the young woman

Mickey turned to Riku. "Contact Master Yen Sid, tell him we found Aqua, but shes resting now, she needs it, I dont know when she'll wake up or if she will wake up, but she hasnt forgotten her quest to get her friends back. Master Yen Sid will know what to do and if he has any advice, please write it down or ask... Goofy ? What are you doing here ?" Goofy had wandered into view.

"Sora sent me, said something was informed from Yen Sid to see what was up." Goofy replied. "Ayuck! Hiya Riku!" Goofy waved dumbly at the silver haired young man, it made Riku smirk and simply nod in greeting at the sweet fellow

"Good, Goofy, you are just in time, Master Aqua has been taken to a room to get some rest by some brooms" Mickey said

"Yeah, I passed them on my way in, held the door open for thewm too. Is that who they were carrying ? Is she gonna be alright ?" Goofy asked

"She fainted, ten years in the Realm of Darkness will do that to a person, time doesnt move there, its literally nothing" Riku said "She passed out because time took its told and is trying to catch up to her, she wont age much she's got a strong heart, stronger than anything Ive seen, in the darkness even with Blackies path, her heart shone like a searchlight from Destiny Islands to Distros City clear as daylight. I think she really just needs rest, for all I know she hasnt slept in ten years" Riku explained as Mickey gave him a confused look, how could he have sensed how strong Aquas heart was ? Then he remembered. He too was in the darkness for a long time

"Goofy, can you do us a favor and stand guard outside Aquas room, when she gets up she'll most likely want something to eat. And the Brooms dont speak," Mickey said, Goofy nodded, with Aqua back in the Realm of Light, then they could defend Kingdom Hearts against the now reinvented Orginization XIII. Somehow.

"Sure thing your majesty! I'll keep an eye on Aquas door as asked!" With a chuckle Goofy ambled off to his new duty. As guard captain he was good at it.

The Brooms had laid her on a comfy bed, allowing her to rest for once in peaceful, blissful slumber. Aqua dreamed, her first meeting with Terra, their first meeting with Ventus, sitting at Ven's bedside waiting for him to wake up. Barely eating or sleeping herself she was so worried for her new friend.

Becoming a Keyblade Master, to her was a dream she could only hope to attain, and yet, of all three of them, the three students of Master Earqus. But her dreams soon turned to nightmares. The loss of Terra, fighting Vantias-Ven in the Keyblade Graveyard, losing Terra entrely. Then darkness

But still she slept, so peaceful, so comfortable for once. When was the last time she had slept so comfortable ? With that last thought she slept a dreamless sleep. The last thing she could see in her lseep, was Terra and Ven and herself staring at the stars in the Land of Departure the night she gave them their Wayfinders. And while she slept, her own wayfinder glowed upon her chest where it hung around her neck.


	5. Gravity

Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Love

All night long as Aqua slept her wayfinder glowed a pale blue in the darkness of the room, like a nightlight it floated briefly off her chest and tried to turn in different directions as it sensed Terra nearby. She had promised Ven she'd wake him up, with Terra. Aqua had after all, promised Ventus, and even promised Terra they would be together again.

But at that moment, her minds eye flickered and darted around. A spiritlike orb of beautiful pale blue floated in space before she felt herself walking. A stained glass floor once more under her feet. She went to the edge of it and stared out at the vast beauty around her. It was smokey to say in the least, and then she saw the sunrise

And with his back to her she saw Xehanort, a young man, clearly unhappy, once more saying that the world was far too small. But then when the dream should have ended, she saw him turn and head back towards town, and Aqua could have sworn she saw a tear streak from Xehanorts eye. He'd lost the love of his life.

Then the dream went strange, and she saw herself as a child being taken in by Master Eraqus, then shortly after wards, Terra being take on as a student just like her. Just seeing and training with Terra in her dream made her heart soar with hope. Maybe soon she and Terra could wake up Ventus ? Oh she hoped so

She watched the memory play before her like a dream. "Sometimes, Aqua, you are such a girl" Terra said as he took the wayfinder she had made. Ven put his into his pocket as Aqua put hers around her neck. Terra looked his over carefully, each one was a different color. It seemed to glow with an inner light to it.

"What do you mean sometimes ?" Aqua in the memory, asked to Terra. The three laughed then briefly before focusing on the stars over head. Then for a few moments of quiet before Terra and Ven started arguing between one another. Causing Aqua to snicker and start to laugh.

"What's so funny ?" Ven asked

"Why are you laughing ?" Terra wanted to ask, she knew it too. But he just looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I cant help it" Aqua said. "You two would make the strangest of brothers" At those words both Ven and Terra looked very confused as Ven put his hands behind his head as Aqua laughed, then Terra started laughing along with her. Finally Ven joined in, the three laughing like loonies.

The dream faded into blackness. She was waking up.

Dawn broke over the Disney Castle. As the light filled the room that she had been taken to in order to properly rest she woke up. And for a long moment stared dumbly at the ceiling, the four posts of the bed she laid in at that moment. Where was she ? Her sleep filled brain tried to process where she was. And she slowly began to remember what happened. She had fainted. Right in the throne room of all places!

But how did she get to the bed ? It was oddly comfortable, something she hadnt had in a very long time. At least not since starting her training with Master Eraqus. Aqua slowly sat up in the bed. It was comfortable enough to want to go to sleep and never wake up. But she wanted to find Terra, she wanted to wake up Ven. She didnt know it at the time, but Aqua needed her friends.

Sitting up in bed Aqua heard footsteps of several people, marching in step in a strangely military like fashion. When Aqua first met Minnie all those years ago in Disney Town there werent any guards until Minnie called for them to take Pete away. And the guards... were brooms.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she saw that her armored shoes had been removed, along with her armored sleeves. Was her armor gettibng repaired ? No that wasnt possible, not many knew how to fix Keyblade armor. And even if some people did know how to fix it, there was strong possiblity that the fixes wouldnt last as long as the wearer of the armor was to hope it would. In Aquas case, only she could repair her armor. After all that kind of metal was not easy to come by. But somehow she had found it by chance and fashioned her keyblade armor from it.

Looking about Aqua saw an armor rack had been carefully set up, her armord shoes and bell sleeves were upon it. Going to it she stumbled slightly, she had no idea how long she had slept, activating the armor trigger she watchedr it form onto the armor rack. Noting the severe damage to it. This wasnt going to be easy to repair. The helmet had been shattered.

Aqua knew then what had to be done to repair her armor once she saw the damage to it in its entirety. All she had to do was repair that damage. So she got right to work as she called forth her keyblade. Each piece of her armor reformed, smooth like silk and undamaged upon her body. Four hours after she had woken up did she realise it was time for breakfast. Her armor had been fully repaired. And the bell sleeves were once more upon her arms. She shifted slightly as her armored shoes formed upon her feet as her armor faded.

Aqua went to the door and pulled it open. Almost not surprised to see Riku speaking with Goofy outside her door. "Good, you're awake. Mickey said to let you know we sent out scouts to find news of Terra. And Blackbird has been seen briefly in the castle, she spoke with Minnie before leaving, wouldnt say a word to me or Mickey, only to say that she'll meet up with you when you head after Terra" Riku told her

Aqua thanked him. Then asked. "What do you know of a guy named Wutai ?" Looking to both Riku and Goofy as she had asked them both the question

"Gee, I dont know" Goofy said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I never heard of nobody called Wutai, Why ?"

Riku didnt say a word but he did shake his head no. "Apparently Wutai is to blame for Xehanort going so deep into darkness. Wutai tore Xehanort and Blackbird from each other when her magic was revealed." Aqua explained

Riku smirked. "So Blackbird wants revenge ?"

"A possiblity. Why ?" Aqua asked as the three headed for the dining hall to eat

"Just a thought" Riku replied, the three headed past the door to the throne room and heard three voices inside. One of which was a very confused King Mickey, a worried and concerned Queen Minnie, and the third was easily seen to be Blackbird due to the calm and deadly feeling of the woman. The three halted at the door and listened in. It confused RTiku, didnt the woman leave without speaking to him ?

"The last time I saw Nessa was shortly after the Unversed appearing, just after I met Aqua infact" Minnie said. Infact it was the only time that Minnie saw the woman and heard the girls name, Nessa. There was an edge feel to the woman, in her clothing, her on edge demanor. Her eyes.

"Yes, it was also the time I gave you her key" Blackbird said. "I need that key"

"Wait, why do you need her key ?" Mickey asked. It didnt make sense to the King directly.

"The key unlocks her heart, her true soul" Blackbird explained

"What exactly is Nessa ?" Mickey then asked

Blackbird had to smile, almost sadly she said "You wouldnt believe me if I told you" And it was true as she explained what Nessa really was, not even Aqua could believe it was possible. How could a sword become a person ? Or for that matter, a person become a sword ? Then Aqua remembered a brief meeting with a young dark haired woman who felt off... odd really. Normally as a Keyblade Master she could sense certain things about people, but that young woman dressed in silvery metalic blue felt... almost lifeless.

Not exactly an Unversed, or a Heartless, more of a, well, it wasnt easy to explain. Nessa wasnt a nobody, but she could fight them easily.

Minnie sighed, then produced a black key, no larger than a common house key, nothing like a keyblade either. At least something that Aqua was used to. Instead the key was black, with silver and blue trim. And briefly as the key passed from Minnie to Blackbird, Aqua briefly saw a woman dressed in metallic blue standing beside Blackbird before disappearing. "As much as I do not like it. You'll find Nessa somewhere in the town below the castle. The guards have reported random sightings of her"

"I will need her when I need to return home with Xehanort" Blackbird said

"Xehanort ?" Mickey asked, clearly concerned just by hearing the name

"Yes, we were to be married, until we were drivien apart. We still plan on marriage, but we must finish something else first" Blackbird smiled at Mickeys worry and fear. "Dont worry, before Xehanort became what he now is, he was infact a good man. We were to be married after all"

It did little to ease Mickey's worry, at least until Aqua spoke up as she came into his line of sight. " I trust her. Xehanort tried to possess me, but she convinced him to let me go. I still have to free Terra of him though. And its true, they were in love. Since childhood."

Goofy however said something nobody expected. "Hi sweetie" When he saw Blackbird, and her reply even shocked Aqua

"Hi Dad" Blackbird said simply, a gentle smile on her face as she held the black key. Goofy smiled his normal goofy smile.

Mickey hid a smile as Aqua and Riku traded confused looks. Minnie spoke up. "Goofy adopted Nadine when she was an infant and her parents were killed during a fight with certain parties" Blackbird, unlike Goofy, was human... to a point, human and powerful.

But rather than let a family reunion happen, Mickey spoke. "As much as I love when friends and family reunite. We need to get Blackie and Xehanort reunited first." He said, looking to Blackbird he said "Go, unlock Nessa, with her at your side, you and Aqua can reunite with Terra and Xehanort properly" he said. Blackbird nodded, Aqua as well, but she was not so sure.

Blackbird nodded however and with a slight bow to Mickey and Minnie, and a brief hug to Goofy she left the throne room without a word. Mickey sighed, try as he might it was not possible to get Blackbird not to bow to either of them. As soon as Blackbird was gone, but before Aqua could say anything, Mickey spoke. "Its too much to explain, its best you see for yourself. Follow Blackbird, hearing the story myself is too much even then for me to take in. But I trust my Wife's words. If you want to see the truth, follow Blackbird"

Aqua nodded and left the throneroom, Riku in tow, the young man clearly curious on how someone can be unlocked, or whatever. Even Aqua was confused and curious on how things worked. Being a keyblade Master was one thing, but knowing everything a Keyblade could do was another thing entirely.

Infact it wasnt even a keyiblade/i that Blackbird was given by Queen Minnie. Just a normal key, a key similar to a car on one of those other worlds. Just a basic car key. What could that unlock ? Was this Nessa, whoever she was, a car in human form ?

They were about to find out. Stepping from the courtyard of the castle and into the city proper. Riku spotted Blackbird heading off towards what looked like some docks, or slums, infact it looked a lot like a slums part of town, for all clean and nice Disney Clastle and its town was, not everyone lived in happiness,m some lived in squalor or worse.

Stepping into a parkland like area, overgrown grass everywhere, Aqua saw Blackbird had stopped, a woman dressed in metallic blue of various shades stood nearby staring, seemingly not breathing. "Nessa" Aqua and Riku heard Blackbird said stepping towards the woman who turned to look at her. "It's time"

"Time, to make things right ?" Nessa asked, her voice had a edge to it, a sharp tone. Like a sword

"All things change, time never stops. Nor do the seasons." Blackbird said

"Seasons change with the scenery, weaving time in a tapistry" Nessa replied, a gentle smile gaced the girls face. "You remembered me."

"How could I forget the only sword I ever made with my own two hands ?" Blackbird said stepping up to the woman.

"I am ready" Nessa said. And to Riku and Aquas shocked speechless ears they heard the woman simply state "Unlock me. I want to return to your side" Apparently Nessa hated being a human being. It was so boring! Infact being a sword was easier because when not used in battle, it was like one was sleeping, and every battle was different.

Without a word, Blackbird nodded and held up thje key as if unlocking a car, pressing it to Nessas breast bone just below her neck. "I wish you to be unlocked, and at my side forever more."

The key turned with a sharp **CLICK** And Nessa seemed to break apart, into metallic blue noise and shards. But there was no pain in the womans voice as Riku and Aqua stared. However they heard a very happy pair of words as Nessa's head broke apart "Thank you" Apparently Nessa wanted to be a sword again

Within heartbeats, Nessa had become a huge sword. A buster sword of a sort. Of course Riku recognised it easily. Nessa was a Zanbato type weapon, yet sharp and beautiful and apparently only Blackbird could easily use the weapon. Aqua looked a bit sick as Blackbird reached to the weapon's massive hilt and pulled the sword easily from the rocky ground

The hollow core of Nessa glittered briefly as for a heartbeat, Aqua could have sworn she saw the young womans face in the metal before she saw just Bklackbird holding the weapon. Easily lifting the weapon onto her shoulders it clicked into place neatly. Blackbird smirked, it was time to find Xehanort, and go after Wutai.

But first she had someone to speak to.


	6. Barrier

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Love

The ice ridges stretched into the distance for miles, the vessel that Blackbird had access to was packed with five people. Blackbird at the helm, plus Aqua, Riku, Mickey and Nessa's sword form. Nessa of course was hanging securely in the ceiling rack made for her to use while in flight. The vessel was long and sleek, single floored and one long room. Getting from one world to another through the darkness corridor without armor was one thing, but doing it in a ship made it easier entirely. Blackbird called the ship a Prodart. It was similar to Keyblade Armor and fliers, only better because it could carry cargo, passengers or otherwise when needed.

In many ways it was similar to a Gummi ship, only in this case it had a better hull and apparently had a series of ships just like it. So it slightly masde Aqua nervous to be in such a vessel, yet Blackbird flew the thing expertly, almost as if it were an extension of her own body. But as the ice floes stretched int othe distance, Aqua couldnt help but feel out of place. Where were they ?

But thankfully Riku spoke "You think your guy is here ?"

"She is." Blackbird said from the pilots seat as the ship flew closer to the surface. "If I'm right, she's down there now in the ridges." Blackbird pointed out the front view panels. A single figure was seen running across the ridges, like a freerunner of a sort. Easily hitting each ridge, keeping her speed at a set pace and her momentum going smooth and level. Blackbird spotted a single figure fleeing across the ridges and pointed "There!"

The woman clearly wasnt happy that the ship was there. The prodart vessel wasnt exactly a welcome sight for most people. Seeing her Mickey spoke up. "Gosh, she's moving fast, you think we can catch up to her ?"

"Nope, though once I line up a shot..." Blackbird said

"You're going to shoot her ?" Riku asked doumbfounded as Aqua simply stared at Blackbird

Blackbird never turned to look at them. "Thirty three years on a rock like this, you'd want her to talk sense ? After six days Crystal would have gone berzerk to begin with. I'll have to line her down with a net, bring her back up to civilty, then talk to her. And that's the hard way" Blackbird said. Riku traded looks with Mickey, the mouse looked concerned, Aqua looked sick. Shooting a person with a net, just to calm them down and bring them to civilty ? It didnt make a lot of sense to the Keyblade Master.

Crystal kept moving, Blackbird fired a shot from the Prodart, the net sprang wide, and slamed into the ice where Crystal was only a heartbeat before. Blackbird swore in a unknown language as Nessa glittered overhead. Crystal never stopped. Jumping a ravine easily the second wshot missed by a hair. "If Cryastal gets into that cave before I can net her, she'll have the home advantage over us. If it comes to it, stay in the ship." Blackbird fired a third shot.

Crystal dove for the door of her cavern, only to grunt as the net sprang wide and nailed her in the leg. Dropping to the ground Blackbird brought the vessel to a halt. Shining two lights in to the cave entry Blackbnird smiled as Crystal wrenched the arrowhead of the net from her leg.

Crystal stood up, weapons drawn, scarred face clearly visible as Blackbird shone the lights of the ship into the cavern entry. Blackbird smiled. "Crystal." She said. The woman in question snarled something, and jerked her head to the right before going into the cave.

"Are we going to land or what ?" Riku asked

"If we go after her, what if she wants to talk ?" Aqua asked

"Crystal spent thirty three years here, alone, with only the wildlife as company. Honestly, I am shocked she survived that long to begin with." Blackbird said. "If she has common sense left, she said just now a place we can land, or at least hover over."

"Alright, we got her attention. Lets see if she'll talk" Mickey said simply, "After all, if you did manage to wound her, that could bring her back to sensiblity" It made sense. Not a lot of sense, but it made sense.

"Agreed." Blackbird said, moving the ship in the direction Crystal had indicated. There was a clearing there, Blackbird put the ship into hover mode. "Stay with the ship, if I dont come back in ten minutes, the ship is preprogrammed to return to Disney Castle"

But Blackbird didnt take more than two steps to remove her harness before a voice broke it. "Three mistakes." The voice was deep, strong, yet the woman seated on the stack of crates behind the group, shrouded in thick ice, eyes covered by glass. "First, thirty three years before coming back. Amazing, I went berzerk a few times. Second, Just yourself ? Who are these ? Damn insult honestly, I was half expecting Xehanort or Eraqus, or even Yen to come for me. But just you instead, that's an insult, when you're the one that left me to die here!"

Blackbird snarled, easily snapping the restraints she hopped to her feet, snagging Nessa off the ceiling rack and pointing the sword at the woman. "And third mistake, Never bring a sword to a dagger fight." Crystal said. Quick as a blink and Blackbird was subdued on the nearby chair in a heap and a foot hard against her own.

"How much for the bounty on my head ?" Crystal asked as fast as it happened, not even Aqua could react in time to keep Crystal off Blackbird

"There isnt a bounty!" Blackbird started to say as Crystal threaded a glasslike dagger at Blackbirds knee, Crystalis steel hurt, and wasnt easy for even a bloodmage to heal from. "I swear there's no bounty, we need your help. Aqua, explain it to her."

Crystal turned her gaze towards Aqua, the blue haired woman nodded to Blackbird and spoke. "We need your help to free my friend from Xehanort. Blackbird said you and Xehanort and her were close growing up."

Blackbird took that brief second of distraction to get to her feet, only to halt as a crystal blade was at her throat. "Whoa, where are you going ? Last question. And you better get this one right, Blackie, why is the King here ?" Crystal asked. Bits of ice fell out of her long brown hair.

"Because I insisted on coming along." Mickey replied, Crystal slowly lowered her blade from Blackbirds neck. "Xehanort plans to restart the keyblade War, but we need your help to stop him." Mickey said, though he did wonder how Crystal knew Master Yen Sid.

"I want my friend back, he took Terra's body and heart, but I know my friend is still in him." Aqua said.

"The three of us grew up together until Wutai ousted me from Distros. After Wutai drove me out and I had to leave, Xehanort went dark. You saw him last. Thirty four years ago." Blackbird said

Crystals dagger went up again, pointed at Blackbird. "But I saw you after that, thirty three years ago you left me here. Alone, with only a week worth of food, no shelter or extra clothing. It was all I could do to prevent frostbite. And now you come back, with the King ? Why ? To hope I would be sensible ?"

"Like he said, he insisted, and I want you to help me bring back Xehanort to Distros so we can focus on rebuilding what we lost" Blackbird said.

"You were to marry him, not me, so why should I be included in your revenge against Wutai plan ? You dumped me off here on UV 20, this iceball might be deadly to others, but to me, its home" Crystal said

"With your name I dont see how it couldnt be" Riku muttered, Crystal looked at him confused, who was this silver haired boy ?

"So you'll help us ?" Aqua asked

"Yes, On one condition" Crystal replied

"Name it" Blackbird told her

"Take me to Master Yen Sid. Its time I see my father" Crystal said. Aqua, Mickey and Riku stared at Crystal then traded confused looks, More and more revelations were coming to light, and it wasnt easy to figure them all out.

"Agreed" Blackbird said "Do you have anything you want to take along ?"

Crystal just looked at her with a very dirty look. Putting her daggers away she shook her head, and a hand went to her hair, ice cracked and broke apart. "When you left me with so few supplies thirty three years ago, no, nothing to take along other then what I got on me right now." Crystal said

Aqua took in the young woman, thirty three years alone on a ice ball of a world. No other interaction with anyone, and a killer grudge against Blackbird to the point of nearly breaking the bones in the bloodmages foot when Crystal stepped on her. Nessa was placed in her rack against the ceiling, the inner core of the massive sword glittered with energy. Blackbird went back to the pilots seat and strapped in. Taking hold of both control rods the ship shot into the sky and away from UV 20's surface. Try as she might, Aqua couldnt shake the feeling that Aqua was resentful towards Blackbird for leaving her on the planet so long ago

By the time they got out into the stars and Blackbird activated the darkness corridor the ice had entirely fallen off Crystals outlandish clothing. Torn and old, ripped and repaired with what she had, the former beautiful pale and dark blue of various hues dress had seen far better days. Because of how hard life was on that planet, UV 20 had barely any, if that, light or warmth, it was so far from its star so to speak. So now they had Crystal, the last tie to Xehanort. Just before he went dark and lost everyone he was close to. The darkness corridor flowed around the ship, a stream of endless purple and black, vinery of white flowed past as well.

Blackbird set the autopilot. "It will be a few hours before we get to Yen Sid's world. It wont be too long, but just long enough."

"Long enough for me to try and kill you ?" Crystal asked, that pupt Aqua on edge but oddly Mickey remained calm as did Riku. "You and Xehanort were to be married, I was to be your bridesmaid. What happened ?"

"I'd say the same to your dress" Blackbird replied dryly. Crystal glared at her. The original dress she wore was quite beautiful, a bridesmaid dress designed by Blackbird for the wedding.

"Yes, you took everything I had but this dress. So I had to make repairs, life for anything on UV 20 isnt easy. In many places it is downright deadly. But I managed." Crystal replied staring at Blackbird.

"When I left you on UV 20 all those years ago I had meant to get you the next day. But things happened." Blackbird said trying not to look at Crystal, the destroyed dress was too distracting yet Crysdtal had made repairs to it, using what she could of the original cloth, and then some of her own hair. It was, for intents, a mismash of repairs, and still hugged her form nicely.

"That does not explain it fully. Blackie, start talking" Crystal said her hand going for her crystalis dagger.

"Wutai put a bounty on my head. At the time it was 500 munny, but each merc for hire trying to cash in on my head, the price went up. I had to keep moving. Each price hike drove me further from UV 20. I blame Wutai for it." Blackbird said

"You had to keep moving, but you couldnt come back." Crystal mused, "Why not throw off those searching for you and go to a planet you already went to ? Why not come back for me like you promised ? Why did you leave me there to begin with in nothing but a dress and supplies for a week ? Did you hope I would infact die ?"

"I wanted to go back, to get you after that first bounty, but when the bounty hunters started hunting me actively it was all I could do to keep them away, from you. The only person who knows hoew to use crystals to create weapons and things of beauty. I figured you'd be safer on UV 20 than with me" Blackbird explained as she removed her hands from the control rods as the automatic pilot kicked in. turning the chair to face her old friend she watched and searched for any sign of the girl she once knew.

Crystalk sighed and shifted slight,y as she did so, the damage to the dress was revealed to be repaired not just with her hair, but with glass shards, threads of glass woven in places adding strength and beauty. "I want better clothing. Before I see Yen Sid I will need to change." She said. Blackbird simply sighed, there was no sign of her old friend within Crystals face. Maybe soon.

Blackbird set the lock, the ship waas preprogrammed to return to Yen Sid as needed regardless. Which allowed for her to leave the cockpit space and head for the back part where Mickey, Riku and Aqua were, Aqua didnt trust Crystal, the woman stared out the front at the endless darkness of the corridor they were traveling as Blackbird used handholds in the ceiling to get back to their area.

"I dont trust her" Aqua finally said softly, knowing that Crystal could hear her, but the woman ignored it. "I cant sense a keyblade from her."

"She's not a wielder. But she has other weapons and skills" Blackbird explained. "In a way she is like me, I can use types of magic unlike most. And yet..."

"You do not have a keyblade, Crystal cant use a keyblade either yet she uses daggers of glass." Mickey said, "Yen Sid might know more and can be of help."

"I still dont trust her, she tried to kill you. And you left her on that world as well, so she might have something against you for it" Aqua said simply she didnt trust Crystal, and Riku simply stayed quiet, it was funny to him, Crystal reminded him of someone he swore he had met before.

"Yen Sid will know more" Blackbird said, an alarm rang. Jerking a thumb towards the front window, "This is our stop" She said going back to the pilots chair and dropping them out of the dfarkness corridor, a beautiful verdant world was around them. It was of course slowly getting dark as the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid lived, was almost always framed by just after twilight at night.


	7. Water

Kingdom Hearts: Birth By love

Upon flying low over the trees towards Yen Sid's castle, the tower in the distance, It was what was between them and the tower that Blackbird halted the C19s advance and hovered over the tree tops. "What are those things ?" She asked pointing out of the cockpit window at the swarming army of heartless ahead of them.

"Whoa" Riku said stepping forwards, a hand on one of the handholds in the ship as he stared out at the swarm.

"Do you know what those are ?" Blackbird asked as Mickey took a look.

"Yup, that's an army of Heartless" Riku said

"Heartless ?" Crystal asked as she opened the side door and looked out on the army below massing in the woods. "Whats a heartless ?"

"Heartless are darkness within a persons heart made manifest. When the army gets too large, they... swarm rather heavily. On their target. The only real way to take them down permamently is to destroy them with a keyblade" Riku explained

"Sounds similar to the Unversed" Aqua mused

"Unversed ?" Blackbird asked

"Long story short, it was what we originally faced off against across the worlds before I lost Terra to Xehanort" Aqua said

"The way its looking that even getting Xehanort on our side, and Blackie and him married the Heartless as you called them will be a problem, however. There is another issue" Crystal said from at the door of the C19

"And that is ?" Blackbird called to her

"There is a big flying thing heading right for us. Very quickly, and... Oh shiii-!" Crystal was cut off in mid sentence as something collidied with the C19. Blackbird fought the controls to keep them in the air and bring them under level heading. Crystal flung out of the vessel briefly before somehow ending up ontop of it.

"The heck was that ?" Aqua asked when she got back to her feet after getting flung into a bulkhead brace as Riku got up from the other side.

"Where's Crystal ?" he asked

"Guys, we got a problem" Mickey said pointing at the now empty doorframe

"That's the least of our problems!" Blackbird screamed. She pointed at the window overhead. "Crystals ontop of the ship! Somethings up there with her. If I so much as move us down or even towards Yen Sid's tower, she could get flung off because of the wind!"

The group looked to the rooftop of the C19 as thuds were heard above as Crystal started fighting, her crystalis weapons forming into a single sword of some form, a very beautiful weapon at that. Jagged and dangerous.

A good dozen heartless had managed to get on top of the C19 as Blackbird struggled to keep it under control. Rather then turning to mist however as Crystal fought the Heartless, the crystalis sword the woman used caused a wound that turned the heartless into glass and she kicked them off the C19 into thin air where they smashed onto the ground and turned to mist.

All it took was a solid enough hit to take down the heartless in question. And there was a lot to worry about. The wind whipped around her as she fought, her hair wild, The tattered dress pulled by the wind made her feel like she was going to get pulled off the ship into the air.

But thankfully she kept her footing, swinging her sword she caught a dusk dead on and flung it off the ship. One more heartless to go! And it was a bigger one than expected. Setting her sword into a stance Crystal waited and watched, Then darted forwards. A crack was felt as the sword made contact with the heartless. The creature turned towards her and started to advance before faltering and falling off the ship. Turning as the heartless disappeared into the trees below Crystal grabbed the roof edge and swung into the ship. "Lets go! We're clear!"

"Dont have to tell me twice!" Blackbird replied, unlocking the ship from hover mode Blackbird hit the gas, so to speak as Crystal shut the door. The C19 shot forwards rapidly.

The tower grew larger in the front viewport. "I'll put down near the base of thew tower and let you all out, last I recall, Master Yen Sid had a place to hide ships, even the one belonging to Dad and Donald. I'll land there and meet up with you guys in his chambers" Blackbird said as she brought the C19 close enough the group saw the place surrounded by heartless. Blackbird smirked, as did Crystal, the two women traded looks and Crystal nodded. "I'll make it quick, Crystal go with them, I'll run interference and meet up with you in Master Yen Sids chambers. I'll have to hover though, wont risk landing with so many of those things around."

Crystal nodded and went to the door. Mickey went with her as did Riku, who looked back as Aqua stepped up next to Blackbird and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Blackbird and Aqua traded looks and Blackbird smiled. Aqua had nothing to worry about.

The door at the side of the craft opened, the ship hovered a good two or so meters off the ground. "Aqua come on, bus is leaving!" Riku called,

"Coming!" Aqua called to him, giving another assuring pat on the arm to Blackbird before turning for the door and running as Riku dove out, followed by Mickey and Crystal waited for Aqua to preceed her before easily swandiving out the door after hitting the release control to close it.

Aqua hit the ground in a roll and ended up on her knees, she looked up at the underbelly of the ship as Crystal easily slammed into the ground next to her and rolled onto her back. "Oh man what a rush, I keep forgetting that I am not as light as I was on UV 20." Crystal grunted slightly in pain as she laid on her back.

In the setting sunlight of the area, Aqua had to turn away at how reflectively crystal like Crystals beaten up dress was before getting to her feet as the sun slipped behind so trees and offered some shade. "Come on, Yen Sid's tower isnt far from here. Where is Riku and Mickey ?"

"They went out of Blackbirds ship ahead of us, so they should be near here, come on, lets see if we can find them, if not we'll meet up with them in fathers chamber." Crystal pulled herself to ger feet and stretched briefly, Aqua flinched at the painful sounding cracks in Crystals clearly injured legs.

"Are you sure yiou should be walking ?" Aqua asked as the two started off into the woods towards Yen Sid's tower

"I will be fine, by time we get to fathers tower, I wont have any more pain" Crystal said, it was partly true, her time on UV 20 had taught her to adapt and pain was a daily thing on that iceball. Now in natural daylight Aqua could see the damage to the dress and to Crystal directly. Not that it was a bad thing, far from it, Crystal was a beautiful woman and if she wanted to do so could see a healer easily. Crystals legs were scarred and cut, edged in crystalised blood. Over time it seemd that crystals will take over anything, most of the repairs done to the dress were made of crystal and looked more like armor over anything else

"Are you sure ?" Aqua asked, but as she did so, a dozen Heartless swarmed into being around them

"Fight now, talk later" Crystal said as her crystal sword formed in her hand as she seemed to break it off her dress. Aqua called her Keyblade, the two women stood back to back.

The two women squared off against the heartless, briefly Aqua had to stare in wonder as the crystal sword struck a heartless, formed a crystal like jagged ice around the heartless, then broke apart and the heasrtless fading into smoke. The crystal sword was joined by a smaller incarnation of it like a dagger.

Aqua swung and blocked, parried and struck with her keyblade. Dodging strikes and dancing out of reach for others. Easily using magical attacks before focusing on her true targets as more heartless danced around them. "This is a lot of heartless. It wasnt this bad in the Darkness" Aqua said as she caught the blade of one heartless and held steady against it with her keyblade.

"Heartless are interesting, there is so much...variety" Crystal said, grunting with a solid whack that sent her briefly back a few paces before settling easily on her feet and striking back. "Tell me, had you faced things like this before too ?"

"Only the Unversed, nothing like this. Unversed are similar to nightmares, if that" Aqua said, finally defeating the last of the heartless as Crystal smirked.

"You fight well" *Crystal said as her crystal sword broke apart and seemed to reform into parts of the dress as did her dagger. "Come on, Fathers tower isnt far away now." Crystal said pointing to it as Riku and Mickey were fighting heartless at its base and the two had to duck as Blackbird opened fire with her ships guns from above as they ran forwards.

Any thoughts lingering on Crystals extensive injuries were long forgotten by that point for Aqua as the thrill of battle washed over her. Moving fast she leaped at the heartless, striking and parrying with one before striking at another and then shotlocking a third before focusing and atacking another rapidly as Crystal danced among a larger group and easily broke them down into mist.

With a flick of the wrist Riku brought forth a second keyblade and struck in a strange dance before focusing on the much larger heartless commander with Mickey. "Look out!" Riku called to Crystal, throwing towards her a keyblade.

Crystal caught the thing and jammed the other end of it, the pointed weapon end of it, into a heartless stomach and span the thing rapidly, making the heartless spin end over end sideways endless cartwheels so to speak. Finally she threw a ball of something, raw power slammed into the heartless, sending it flying away into mist and the keyblade disappeared in a bunch of numbers and energy.

There were no heartless left. Blackbird shortly disappeared from the sky overhead and soon appeared on foot through a blood portal. "Lets see Master Yen Sid, he should be inside." Mickey said opening the door and heading into the tower.

Crystal smiled and nodded to Blackbird, who nodded in return, allowing Crystal to follow behind Mickey with Riku and Aqua, Blackbird knew better than t oset foot in the tower without permission of Yen Sid, such raw and in some worlds, evil magic as a bloodmage had limits. And Yen Sid had set those limits already a long time before.

"Mickey, I was expecting you sooner" Yen Sid said calmly where he said, his eyes closed. He opened them feeling with his magic and senses someone else with him, "Aqua, you have been in the darkness too long, yet I feel from you, hope, renewed energy. Welcome back. Riku, welcome back as well." The last person he was a bit quiet on and opened his eyes. "Crystal..." Yen Sid said simply. Niether in shock or joy or confusion. He simply stated her name. A smile grased his face. "Your dress needs repairs" he then saw her injuries. "And you need a doctor."

"Hello father" Crystal said simply. Yen Sid smiled, he had strong love of family, yet he also focused on things happening around him when the time came for it. However her next question made his smile turn into a look of concern. "Have you heard from Mother ?"

"I have not, her world was lost long ago. When you first came to me, you and your... crystal" Yen Sid said simply. Crystal just nodded, it was how she had gotten her name, her love of crystals as a baby, and the fact she had shown up at Yen Sid's doorstep wrapped in a silver and gold blanket clutching a crystal shard like a dagger.

Finally Yen Sid asked a question that Crystal was partly dreading, as she had no idea of how her father was going to react to the news. "Now, dear child, your dress, and body are in dire need of aid. Where have you been after you went to Distros ?"

"I was on a crystal world" Crystal replied, as she spoke, Yen Sid pulled gently from her memories to make a magical 3D image of the world as a whole. "I... was stuck there for... a very long time."

Yen Sid smiled, "It is good that you are home. And I recognise the vessel. Blackbird is here, isnt she ?" Crystal nodded, not sure of how to reply, but again her father smiled, closing his eyes he said simply. "Powerful magic she wields. Bloodmages are dangerous people in many ways." he said

"She came back for me" Crystal started to say

"And yet she let you there, thirty three years ago" Yen Sid cut her off

"She came back for me, because without me, she may never get Xehanort back" Crystal said again

Yen Sid was silent for a long moment, finally he nodded. "Where is she ?"

"Outside at the base of the tower" Mickey replied, "She took us to the planet where Crystal was to get her back, and helped draw the heartless away from the tower so we could get inside"

Yen Sid closed his eyes after looking to his daughter. Crystal didnt have to say anything, just gibving her father a look was all it took. "Blackbird, you may come in. But please, use the door"

A few moments later, Blackbird quietly stepped in and bowed in greeting to Yen Sid, "Master"

Yen Sid gave Blackbird a stern look. "Because you let my daughter on a barren world I should exile you myself for your wickedness. But, you went back for her, because you need her aid. And for that I must thank you. You are welcome here insofar as tyou follow my rules, and refrain from use of bloodmagic within my home. Are we agreed ?"

"We are" Blackbird said, "It is my own fault Crystal was trapped on that world, I meant to go back. But with each new bounty, I was unable to do so"

"Do not worry of that now" Yen Sid said simply, and for once, Blackbird was at peace.


	8. Sun

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Love

Yen Sid looked over the five before him. Three he knew and taught, one he raised, and another he, for a time, dispised yet welcomed when the times called for it. For long moments the office was silent. Finally. "You have traveled a long journey, and it will only get worse. What you need now is rest. Blackbird, through there you will find a room, you may practise your blood magic within it only, repair weapons and clothing and get some rest." He said Blackbird nodded.

Yen Sid turned to Mickey. "Mickey, my friend, your room is where it always has been, within it you will find a letter, from your wife. I suggest you contact Queen Minnie as soon as you are able." He told him, Mickey smiled and nodded in agreement, he needed to let Minnie know he was alright after the group left so suddenly after breakfast five days before!

Yen Sid turned to Riku, who simply spoke before he could do so. "Dont worry, I am not sleepy or tired, but I will keep an eye outside for more Heartless" Riku said, Yen Sid simply nodded, turning to Aqua.

"Aqua" He said simply. "Through that door is a room set for you, within it you will find materials needed to repair your armor more throughly than the makeshift fixes you applied already." Aqua smiled and nodded in thanks.

Finally leaving only him and Crystal did Yen Sid stand from his seat and removed his hat, setting it getnly on the desk as he stepped around it. "Crystal. I regret to inform you that your mother has indeed died. But, she left me this to give to you before she let for a world unknown to me." He said, removing from his robes a crystal shard similar to the one Crystal had made into her signature weapon of choice. "Your mother went to a world called, Firelight. It was only days after she left when I saw its star go out"

Crystal gently took the shard from Yen Sid's hand, a tear slid from her eye. "A star is another world, and when it goes out, it was consumed by the Darkness at its core." Crystal said softly, repeating her fathers very words on the subject of stars and their worlds.

"Through that door you will find a fairy ready to help mend your dress and make you more presentable. Also aid with medical care as you look ready to collapse where you stand" Yen Sid placed a gentle hand on his adopted daughters shoulder, she looked up at him. He'd always had a beard, she never knew him without it. The mere thought of never seeing her beloved mother again scared her deeply, but she wasnt too sad, the darkness could be overcome with the right amount of push and light so her mother could very much be alive and well.

Crystal shook her head, her injuries werent that bad. Yen Sid placed a gentle hand on her chin and raised her face to his. "You know me child, and I know you. You need rest, and a doctor. Thirty three years on a world of crystal. You have injuries that though may not be deep, need to be cared for" He said. He took her by the hand, a hand around her waist, gently guiding her to the room. "Even if I must care for you my self. Just like your mother wished me to."

The two entered the bedroom, and it was the sight of her old room that nearly made Crystal lose all her strength had her father not had such a firm grip on her. Guiding her to the bed he help her lay down. "Now, try to relax, I will send for a doctor to help you." Yen Sid said gently.

But has he turned to send for a fairy to aid with her medical needs, Crystal's hand touched his own, stopping him in his tracks. She was sitting up on the bed. "Dad" She said, Yen Sids eyes closed, a smile gracing his face as she held his hand in hers, he turned to face her. "Please stay." Yen Sid smiled grandly then and sat on the bed next to her. He could send for a fairy later. He put his arms around her and held Crystal close. She huged him tightly snuggling close. Within moments she was relaxed, and when the injuries he could see on her body laid bare before him,. Yen Sid thought a moment and began mending what injuries he could on his own.

As Crystal slept, Yen Sid repaired what injuries he could before gently placing the blanket over her body. Crystal slept a dreamless sleep. As he healed her injuries, Yen Sid took note of how she had adapted to the crystal world she was left on so long ago. He knew in his heart that Blackbird meant well. And he could not blame for her leaving Crystal for so long alone. As he healed Crystal through his magic, Yen Sid was relieved to see that her injuries were not life threatening, all but one infact were superficial, long and jagged crystalised blood. Shards of glass stuck in her otherwise flawless skin. She was indeed getting a new dress. Wether she liked it or not.

In the other room, the one given to Mickey, Riku and Mickey were debating something that had happened moments before. "I dont understand" Riku said simply. He went over the fight outside with the heartless in his mind. Crystal couldnt summon a keyblade. She had her own crystal weapons. But he had thrown one of his keyblades to her. And she had used it. It didnt vanish from her hand like it had from others hands, like Blackbird. She couldnt use a keyblade because of her magic. "How could Crystal use a keyblade, like that ?" Crystal had stabbed the massive heartless with the keyblade. Then caused it to spin in place, making the heartless do a endless cartwheel.

Crystal survived on a crystal planet" Mickey said simply, "She adapted her abilites to react to such extremes perhaps ?"

"I've never seen anyone use a keyblade like that before. When others tried to use my keyblade aside from Roxas at least, the blade vanished" Riku said

"I see." Mickey replied, it was strange indeed. Riku had relayed to him the fight he had with Roxas in the World That Never Was, Roxas used two keyblades, and threw one at Riku, who used it against him. "Hmm, perhaps when morning comes we can learn more about Crystal. The time in Blackbirds ship was not enough."

"What about Master Yen Sid ?" Riku asked "Would he know more about her, as he is her father ?" it never hurt to ask such a powerful man for aid.

"Yes, but it is rude to ask a father about his daughter unless you are interesteed in marrying her. Crystal does not look your type" Mickey joked, earning a raised eyebrow and brief funny look from Riku. Mickey sighed. "I know you mean well, Riku. But Yen Sid was just reunited with Crystal. I agree, it is confusing that she was able to do such a thing with your keyblade you threw to her. Perhaps after a decent nights sleep she can tell us more ? Its possible she could be a chosen of the keyblade as well." Riku had no way to answer that.

For a moment Riku was silent, then he nodded, Mickey's words made sense. "Alright, you go ahead and get some sleep, I'm going outside to make sure there arent any Heartless lurking around" Mickey nodded and headed for bewd as Riku left the room.

Stepping into the hall he saw Yen Sid stepping from a bedroom and gently closing the door. However Yen Sid sensed something amiss and spoke as Riku turned to head towards the stairs. "Is something wrong Master Riku ?" Yen Sid asked

Riku halted in his tracks, turning he shook his head. "no, nothing is wrong, I am... rather confused at the moment is all" He spoke truthfully on the matter that confused him.

"Pray tell then, tell me while we walk" Yen Sid said, the two headed down the stairs as Riku explained the fight and the actions he took, as well as the actions of Crystal with the keyblade and the Heartless. Yen Sid was thoughtful, asking pertient qustions himself to the young Master. Finally after gazing at the stars for long moments of quiet, Yen Sid spoke. "I do not know if Crystal has the ability ot so much a summon a keyblade. But I know this. Her mother let her on my doorstep with a letter. She was wrapped in silver and brass cloth, and held onto a crystal shard. When everyone had left my office execept for her, I gave her another crystal, one her mother wanted her to have." he turned towards Riku. "It is quite possible that crystal can form a keyblade. However, Crystal had sustained injuries in her time on that crystal world."

"So what should I do ?" Riku asked simply. Fully, Yen Sid saw, at a complete loss of what to do next.

"Wait until tomorrow, after breakfast, to ask her if she can form a weapon out of the crystal I gave her tonight." Yen Sid said to him. The two looked around. "I do not sense the Heartless here anymore. Get some rest if you can manage it. In the morning you can speak with Crystal. If I can manage it, I can have the others busy to have the two of you alone, as it only concerns you and Crystal"

"Thank you, Master. Rest well" Riku said giving a slight bow of greeting before taking his leave.

Yen Sid smiled, softly saying "May your heart be your guiding key"

Morning broke bright and clear. Yen Sids tower was a beautiful location, normally under starlight yet well kept and clean. Yen Sid did many things to keep the peace there. He was at one point a Keyblade Master. Infact many often wonered if he was the Master of Masters in terms of history.

Morning found Crystal awakening in her bed. The last thing she remembered was snuggling with her father. Yen Sid was a powerful sorcerer sure, but he was also her father, and he cared for her. Swinging her les over the side of her bed to stand up Crystal saw that her farther had helped her with some of her injuries, her legs appeared clean, yet there were still visible scars. The pain from the crystalised cuts, however, was finally gone.

Going to a mirror Crystal saw her face had also been healed of most of the scars that people could assume to be a loss of beauty. Infact there were other things planned for that, Crystal herself didnt care much for beauty, the crystals she had used to heal her injuries helped keep her scarred face beautiful as far as she cared. She smiled seeing how her father had tried to repair her dress. Now it was more silver over brass and blue. Silver and glasslike, like shards of crystal had been woven into the cloth. Crystal set her hands on the edge of the dresser top and stared at her self in the mirror.

She did not need to turn as the door opened, she saw Riku out of the corner of her eye. "Is something on your mind Keyblade Master ?" Crystal asked him

Riku smirked slightly. "Yes"

"And what exactly is on your mind for you to seek me out ?" Crystal asked finally turning to face him.

"Yen Sid said I can test you." Riku replied

"Test me ? In what way ?" She looked confused

"The crystal you were given last night before we went to our own rooms. Yen Sid said that it was possible you have the ability to summon a Keyblade. You managed to use one of mine during the fight yesterday and its been confusing to me ever since." Riku explained.

"That was spur of the moment. Honestly." Crystal replied calmly, as if dismissing the notion she could be a Keyblade Wielder.

"I doubt that, your sword and daggers are summoned weapons, they form out of glass in the air, I think you can summon a keyblade. Just try it." Riku said, this wasnt an issue that could be easily dropped. Riku was a stubborn boy, just like Sora.

"You remind me of my brother" Crystal said after a long moment

"Your brother ?" Riku asked

"Yes, he was stubborn, like you, wouldnt drop a subject when I wanted to. Like now." Crystal stood from the mirror and dresser and stepped closer to Riku. She sighed. "I see him in you. So I ask you, why do you think I can summon a keyblade ?"

"Because When I threw one of my keyblades to you, it didnt desummon or return to me, allowing you to use it to kill that heartless" Riku said

As much as it terrified her to be a Keyblade user, insisting on using her crystal daggers or their sword form. It terrified her. Crystal sighed, nodding stiffly she brought up a hand, a keyblade of crystal shards formed and grew from her palm. "its true. I am a keyblade weilder. But it terrifies me to use this. If others knew I could use a keyblade, or summon one to fight with. Blackbird was wise to keep others away when they were hunting her so much."

The keyblade Crystal had was a design Riku had never seen. Clear in areas, made entirely of jagged crystal, it reflected similar to Nessa, only in this case it showed the true beauty that was Crystal. No scars on her face or arms, her hair long and well kept. Crystal was, in a word, beautiful

"It is beautiful." Riku finally said

"Before I met Blackbird and Xehanort, I met up with a Keyblade user. His name was Zerxe. He knew I could summon a keyblade and wanted me to do so. He scared me. He said that it was all due in time for it. He summoned his own keyblade, a wicked thing. He called it No Name. It had a eye in it, and nomatter how it turned or how he held it, I felt its endless gaze on me. It scared me. We fought briefly and he left. Of course at the time I used a normal sword." Crystal side, dismissing her keyblade. "He said he would return when the time was right. To finish what was started. But he wanted me to summon a keyblade, going so far as to hand me his"

"At first I refused. But he insisted, so I took it. And now... well. I am terrified of my ability to use it. So I stick to my swords" Crystal finished explaining to Riku.

He was quiet for a long time, then he nodded. "So because of that man you keep your ability a secret even now. Does Yen Sid know ?"

She nodded. "He does, because I was a child then and scared for my life I told him about the man, and what happened. He asked me to try to summon a keyblade. And I did. He then instructed me how to keep from summoning it as well as teaching me how to use it. But I prefer my crystal daggers"

"I see" Riku said

Crystal put a hand on his shoulder and stared him in the eye. "Please dont tell anyone what I told you. Only my father and you know it"

"I promise" Riku said, placing a hand on his heart, his other hand gently on her own hand. Crystal smiled in thanks. Their stomachs growled, it was time for breakfast.


End file.
